Compartiendo Malvaviscos
by TodosDanAscoMenosYo
Summary: Si había algo que a Byakuran le gustaba mas que nada eran sus preciosos malvaviscos, y mas aun si eran con una dulce cuota de de sala de piña favorita.


_Si había algo que a Byakuran le gustaba mas que nada eran sus preciosos malvaviscos, y mas aun si eran con una dulce cuota de de sala de piña favorita._

Hola, primero que nada la aclaración mas importante: **NO ESCRIBO NI ME GUSTA EL YAOI, ES MÁS, SOY HOMOFOBICA.**

Ya que he dado a conocer mi poco _open-mind _punto de vista prosigo. Esto es más que nada por una insana apuesta con Fran Kaiser (la verdadera) y para mi decepción, perdí ridículamente… lo peor fue cuando me dijo el castigo.

_- Tsuna-chan… Escribe Yaoi, de Mukuro-sama con tu adorado y sexy Malvavisco_ _–Inserte aquí risa pervertida de la pervertida Fran._

Mi reaccion: … : -Chilly quiere morir.

Y como buena perdedora que soy, aquí esta el pago de mi apuesta. Así que, fans del yaoi están advertidas, no es una lectura muuuuy entretenida y con contenidos ya que no disfruto del género, pero aun así, espero que disfruten con esto. –Risa forzada-

**Advertencias: **Ehh… yo creo que ninguna, algo subido de tono al final (algo a lo que ustedes están acostumbradas y yo no)

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **Le pertenece a **Akira Amano **(Ya no se ni para que lo escribo, es totalmente obvio ¬¬)

**Pairing: **10069-69100

_¿Alguien me explica del porque los numeritos? ._._

**Notas: **Err… este es un… algo raro, Mukuro trabaja para el Millefiore (¬¬ dios, que original)

**Compartiendo Malvaviscos**

_Callar y quemarse es el castigo más grande que nos podemos echar encima.  
><em>**Federico García Lorca.**

Rokudo Mukuro caminaba por los ordenados pasillos de la lujosa estancia con una calma casi increíble, ni siquiera se molestaba en devolver los saludos de algunos, parecía concentrado en algún pensamiento o demasiado sordo gracias los grandes audífonos rojos que traía puestos.

Paso por las puertas de una oficina sin molestarse, e ignorando olímpicamente a la secretaria que le reclamaba su falta de respeto. Avanzo hasta quedar cerca del hombre de cabello blanco en puntas que miraba a través del gran ventanal.

- Byakuran, traje tus dulces –Le sonrió Mukuro alzando la bolsa de dulces.

El hombre se volteo con su siempre presente sonrisa y con una brillo infantil en los ojos, alzo una mano para tomar el paquete, sin embargo, Mukuro lo alejo haciendo un puchero infantil con sus labios.

- Mukuro-_kun_ –Le miro con sus ojos violetas mientras enarqueaba una ceja, el quería sus malvaviscos ahora-. Te demoraste demasiado.

- Un gracias me basta y me sobra. Después de todo este es el trabajo de Irie Kfufufu~

Soltó el de cabello azulado haciendo un mohín apenado al lanzarle la bolsa a su jefe, este suspiro teatralmente encogiéndose de hombros y se apresuro a abrir el paquete para por fin saborear sus amados dulces. Tomo uno con sus finos dedos y se lo acerco a los labios, afirmándolo con los dientes, dejando la mitad del malvavisco fuera. Mukuro le miro sin entender, Byakuran solo amplio su sonrisa mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos, para luego tomar los hombros del ilusionista y acercar su rostro al de el.

- ¿Quieres? –Dijo el cerrando sus ojos mientras curvaba sus labios.

- Byakuran… No tienes remedio –Suspiro el alzándose de hombros.

El de la marca bajo su ojo redujo aun más la distancia entre sus rostros, haciendo que el dulce rozara los labios del de cabello azulado. Sin embargo, para su suerte –o desgracia- la puerta se abrió de improviso dejando al descubierto la curiosa escena.

Irie Shouichi respiraba agitado, trato de reponerse afirmándose en el marco de la puerta pero, al levantar su vista, tubo que contener la respiración… Byakuran con Rokudo Mukuro, si, era una escena de lo mas curiosa o lo hubiera sido si alguno de los dos hubiese sido una mujer, así que para Irie, esto era algo de mas perturbador de su vida –superaban a sus traumas de infancia que el mismo se había causado-. Los implicados en el asunto se le quedaron mirando sin moverse de la posición en la que estaban, con sus labios puestos sobre el malvavisco.

- ¡Byaku…! ¡Muku…! ¡Lo siento!

Grito mientras el color le inundaba el rostro y se volteaba, la secretaria, por su parte también miraba atónita la escena y sin poder creerlo. Mukuro se alejo del jefe y se dirigió a cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa, mientras que Byakuran tomaba del brazo al pobre Shouichi para llevarlo hasta el sofá blanco mas cercano y sentarlo a su lado –sin dejar de afirmarlo, estaba seguro que al mísero descuido el pelirrojo se les escapaba-.

Mukuro hizo lo mismo, se sentó al otro lado de Shouichi con su sonrisa habitual. El chico de cabello rojo rió nerviosamente mientras ambos le miraban con una sonrisa. Irie no pudo seguir aguantándoles la miraba a si que decidió bajar su vista y juntar sus dedos índices para tratar de distraerse.

- Shou-_chan _–Le llamo el de cabello blanco, el aludido solo soltó un: ¿Ugh?-. Dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Shouichi sintió una espesa pelota de salida descender por su garganta y como el dolor de estomago comenzaba a aparecer, se agacho y recogió un paquete del piso, lo levanto para enseñárselo a su jefe, aun sin hacer contacto visual.

- Le-le trai-a s-sus ma-malvavis-viscos, Bya-Byakuran-_sa-sama._

Le dijo tartamudeando y casi sin aire. Byakuran y Mukuro se echaron a reír sonoramente mientras le palmeteaban la espalda.

- ¿Vez Byakuran? Te dije que Irie te iba a traer tus dulces… como eres de goloso –Dijo Mukuro al acercar su rostro al de Irie, este le rehuyó la mirada incomodo-. Si hasta me amenazo ¿Puedes creerlo Irie?

Shouichi no afirmo ni negó, estaba paralizado. En eso sintió que ambos retiraban sus manos de su espalda y que enderezaban su figura.

- Shou-_chan_.

Le llamo Byakuran en un tono serio, Shouichi casi chillo al sentir ese tono de voz y aquella seria mirada violeta sobre si, miro de reojo a Mukuro, quien también para su sorpresa –o mala suerte- se encontraba serio.

- ¿S-si, Bya-Byakuran-_sa-sama _? –Tartamudeo nuevamente.

- Levántate Irie –Le ordeno Mukuro con voz profunda.

El obedeció casi por inercia, estaba asustado. En cuanto estuvo bien sentado los miro a ambos.

- Irie –Mukuro fue quien hablo primero, posando su fría mirada sobre el-. ¿Crees que esta bien demorarse cuando tu jefe pide algo?

- N-no –Contesto el rápidamente, atropellando sus palabras. Mukuro sonrió bastardo.

- Shou-chan tampoco esta bien que entres de esa forma a mi oficina –Le recrimino con una sonrisa Byakuran mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro.

- Lo-lo-se, Bya-Byakuran-_sa_-_sama _–Contesto el.

- Escucha Irie, lo que viste cuando entraste a esta oficina con esa poca cortesía…

- No vi nada.

Respondió cortante al cerrar sus ojos para darse valor. Escucho un largo silencio y luego un par de carcajadas cortaron el tenso ambiente.

- ¡Shou-_chan_ no seas hipócrita! –Se burlo el líder al acariciarle los cabellos.

- Solo iba a decirle que no es lo que crees. Byakuran es un maldito acosador –Se defendió Mukuro al colocarle su mano sobre el hombro, comenzando a hacer presión sobre Shouichi, este trago saliva.

- ¡Que malo eres Mukuro-_kun_!

Ambos reían como si nada, mientras que al pobre Irie se le subían de nuevo los colores al rostro al recordar la escena. Se puso de pie y se dio aun más valor para despedirse y salir rápidamente del lugar.

Mukuro y Byakuran se quedaron mirando un par de segundos y luego se echaron a reír con más fuerza, pobre, Irie era todo un gatito asustadizo. Byakuran se acerco al ilusionista nuevamente y apoyo su brazo tras el respaldo del asiento, se volteo un poco para mirarlo.

- Byakuran eres una mala persona –Le dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un malvavisco de la bolsa y lo acerca a los labios del jefe.

- ¿He? ¿Yo?

Pregunto tratando de sonar inocente mientras se reía, luego paro y miro al de cabello azul con el malvavisco entre sus labios, insinuándosele con una pecadora sonrisa. Mukuro soltó una carcajada y se acomodo aún más cerca de Byakuran, alzo una mano y le tomo del rostro delicadamente para acercarse a sus labios. El de cabello blanco solo apoyo su mano restante en la cintura del ilusionista en el instante en el que el llego al malvavisco con su boca.

- Byakuran-_sama_ por cier-

Las palabras de Shouichi se fueron apagando en su garganta en cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación, se dio vuelta con el rostro completamente rojo para huir del lugar a todo lo que dieran sus temblantes piernas, no quería saber nada más de esa oficina, ni de Byakuran, ni de Mukuro, ni de… Oh, si, los dichosos malvaviscos.

- Valla, le hemos traumado Kfufufu~ -Se rió Mukuro con burla al ver como la puerta se cerraba de golpe-. Ya le había dicho que no es lo que piensa.

- Verlo por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos no lo afirma, Mukuro-_kun_ –Le dijo Byakuran al comer el dulce-. Shou-_chan _debe pensar mal de nosotros.

Mukuro se volteo a mirarlo con algo de gracia… Eso era más que obvio.

- Creo que no podremos invitarlo a la "película" de hoy en la noche –Byakuran le miro con una sonrisa sugerente.

- Podríamos llevarlo a la fuerza, después de todo no quiero terminar debajo de nuevo Mukuro-_kun_.

El aludido se hecho a reír mientras pensaba en lo interesante que se podía hacer con ese chiquillo… y Byakuran de por suerte era muy imaginativo.

Esto va contra todos mis principios morales y éticos. Y sobretodo por mi amor hacia Shou-chan T.T

-… -chilly yace muerta en la mesa del computador mientras Fran desde el msn la molesta-

Fran: ahhh… no se vale ¬¬ yo lo quería mas **HARD**

Espero no perder otra maldita apuesta ¬¬ (Fran lo advirtió, la próxima vez le tocaría a otro de mis personajes amores: Dino TT-TT)

Ok, no más apuestas con Fran.

Kill: Chilly! Juguemos Stripp Poker!

Chilly: Yei! :DDDDD


End file.
